1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric apparatus, and more particularly to an enlarging display unit to be mounted on, for example, a screen of a liquid crystal display that is a display part of a laser printer, for enlarging the display part so that the display part can be easily seen when operating the electric apparatus such as the laser printer, especially for enlarging in a continuous manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display is employed for a display part for displaying an operation method for operating an electric apparatus such as laser printer, or an error message.
In such liquid crystal display, displayed characters are small due to a limitation on the size, and it was difficult for the aged or weak-sighted person to view such small characters, producing an operational error. Furthermore, since it is required that this kind of electric apparatus is reduced in the size and weight, this tendency of operational error was still more remarkable.
By the way, in view of the above-mentioned problems, a conventional enlarging display unit comprises a liquid crystal panel secured to a main body, a magnifying lens disposed in parallel to the liquid crystal panel, a support shaft for supporting the magnifying lens to be movable up or down with respect to the main body, engaging means for engaging with the support shaft to support the magnifying lens at a plurality of positions, urging means for urging the engaging means in a direction to be engaged with the support shaft, and engagement releasing means for releasing engagement of the engaging means with the support shaft against the urging means (e.g., refer to JP-UM-A-64-13028).